List of universes, dimensions, realms, etc
Universes, multiverses, realms, etc that make up the omniverse. Dimensions Oovoo Javer Oovoo javer is a strange 4 dimensional plane lf existence, if we were ever to see someome from oovoo javer, our brain would collapse in on itself. Not even the sophisticated Rick and Morty fans could comprehend of incomprehensible Oovoo Javer is because it is just that compact, where time and space do not meet, only they warp and manipulate each other. No one has ever went to oovoo javer and came back. Legend has it that Filthy Frank originates from Oovoo Javer and now haunts our realm with 4th dimensional terms like “Hey Boss” and “its time to stop” and many more. Some say that multiple free copies lf half-life 3 were accidentally dropped into Oovoo Javer, and were never recovered because Valve knee that anything with the number “3” would be tossed in. Do us all a favor and stay away from Oovoo Javer, because if too many 3 dimensional beings resonate there, it will be overloaded, warp, and collapse on itself, warping and swirling all other planes of existence, leaving nothing but nothing. Shadow Realm A dark, mysterious dimension in which lost souls wander. Evil beings are often banished to the Shadow Realm. Real footage of someone being banished to the Shadow Realm Upside Down A dimension, similar to Earth except foggy and shit. It is inhabited by purple cacodemons, ghosts, strange entities, Mind Flayers, and demogorgons. Hell A dimension inhabited entirely by demons and possessed humans, ruled by Satan and his generals. It is a diverse dimension, with many biomes and continents, though it is usually known for it's rivers of lava, buildings of bone, and stone of human flesh. It is where the damned, those who have done terribly things, such as eat pineapple pizza, reside and are tortured for all eternity. Underworld Hades Black Sun Dimension Xen Nether Aether The_Flea_and_the_Acrobat_-_the_Monster_feeds.png|A forest within the Upside Down doom-2016-hell-screenshot-from-steam.jpg|Hell hell_(1).jpg|The skeleton of an ancient demon within Hell Realms Notice: Some info is copy and pasted from the Filthy Frank Wiki. Which is totally legal, by the way. Seriously. ''' Realm 0 This realm is guarded by Franku and is the humble abode of Salamander Man. It is speculated that a high concentration of autism causes the large amount of rice to exist in this realm via a process known as the Cchan Effect. Frank himself used to live here, but has now migrated to the Nairobi Desert. Realm 6.2 '''Realm 6.2, also known as the Nairobi Desert is one of Chin-Chin's many pet Realms. Filthy Frank and his friends live here; most are not from Realm 6.2. The area of Realm 6.2 that Frank and the others live in is Neo-Tokyo 1988. Realm 6.2 is under the protection of the Based God and the host of many humans and Lycra. This realm is also where a version of New York City is located, itself comprising the Chin-Chin territory of Bautista, the Chin Chin Hazard Bunker 19 and Neo-Tokyo 1988. Monoxide 12 Monoxide 12 ''' is an uninhabited realm, and is one of the most dangerous realms in the omniverse. It is where Chin-Chin currently resides. The only known location in this realm is the Battlegrounds, an abandoned train tunnel in which Chin-Chin has made his lair... The zone is apparently full of noxious gasses, mainly carbon monoxide, as the name tells, as both Frank and Pink Guy wear respirators while visiting the realm. Bald Chocolate Afterlife This is where deceased bald chocolate men go. Realm 69 '''Realm 69, also known as Anime City, is an abandoned Realm filled with deadly Animespawns. Universes Earth-420 The universe where WRLE and all of the Scootiverse take place. It is apart of a multiverse cluster. Multiverses Animeverse A multiverse cluster that is mainly made up from Cringe. It contains the Furryverse, many Undertale AUs, etc. It is currently bleeding into the Scootiverse via a hole in the fabric of space and time, which has caused the Intergalactic Llama Police to take action and arrest anime girls and other coming through the hole. It is the origin of most anime girls and gay furry prostitutes within the universe. The Homestuckverse was destroyed at one point by Father Pooper. Category:Lists